Rumo's Legacy
by Mahtan Elensar
Summary: Well, I let the darker part of my mind get to me, I started writing and didn't stop until I realized what I was doing, anywho, this is a spinoff of the now deleted Clan INFAMOUS story by K entertainment. Rumo killed most of the people in INFAMOUS, Primo ended up killing Doman to stop Rumo, and everything is just basically fucked.


**A/N okay, in advance, I'm sorry if your OC died.**

The city was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the flipping of pages on a newspaper as two shadows stood in the rain that was pouring.

He stood there in the rain, thunder cracking in the distance as he looked towards the sky, the rain water soaked through his crimson black wings protruding from his armor

"Why does one feel a desire to kill?" He asked aloud "Is it because the find power in controlling ones life? or to satisfy a craving to see others suffer and bleed?" He got no response. He turned around and looked at his darker self.

"I kill because it feels good, causing suffering to others is what makes me what I am" His darker self said without looking up from the wanted paper he was reading, his black chain glistening in the moonlight "Tell me Doman, why did you leave INFAMOUS? You managed to expel me from you."

"Because I lost myself when I expelled you from my soul, you killed most of them" Doman replied grimly,

"No, we killed most of them, we're two sides of the same coin Doman, and nothing can bring them back, the phoenix egg was lost in the battle with Byakuran, and you have Abraham to thank for that. So all in all, you killed them just as much as I did."

"Rumo, why did you kill them? Wasn't it enough after you killed my family and village? and then you had to kill Enkloth and Valainistima, Won't it ever be enough for you?"

"Expelling me from you took away a lot of the energy I had spent years weaving together so I could assume a complete form, leaving me as nothing more than a shallow husk of mist. Did you ever manage to get that dragon of yours to answer?" Rumo said careless.

"no, Shakaroth won't respond to anything, either he's dead or he doesn't care."

"I suspect the latter." Rumo said tearing the wanted paper he was reading up. "On another note, we have the royal armies of Dalmasca and Archadia after us. I do believe I will enjoy the bloodshed." he stretched his wings and leapt into the air taking flight. Doman turned and followed after him.

"Doman, why don't you visit the remains of your clan and tell them goodbye? its obvious we're both going to die at the end of this." Rumo soared through the air, a Demon with an angels wings. Doman remembered every evil thing he did when Rumo seized his mind. Raping Stitches, killing Vicious, hanging Stealth, and the other acts against the clan. Those memories haunted him. He remembered who saved the clan from him, the only person stronger than Rumo...

Primo.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Rumo stood there in Domans body, his corrupted grin spread wide across his face, he was bleeding in multiple wounds, and part of his ribcage was exposed. _

_"COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH, I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITHOUT KILLING YOUR PRECIOUS CLAN MEMBER! AHAHAHAHA!" He yelled out with agony at the man in front of him_

_"I don't care." Primo said in a calm anger, the fury in his eyes told of the past events, the death of his clan, Domans possesion, and Stitches rape. Primo lifted his six swords, and whispered..._

**_"hell cry"_** _he moved with a blinding speed, stabbing Rumo with three of his swords, then cut him into pieces with the other three. Doman fell to the ground, Rumo having retreated into his soul._

_"Primo... I'm sorry" Doman coughed blood and tried to look up at his leader, but found it hard to move without invoking extreme agony._

_"Don't be, its not your fault." Primo said kneeling down to look at Doman, his eyes now only held sadness for having to kill one of his own._

_"Yes it is... Rumo wouldn't be here if I hadn't tried to kill him out of foolish revenge" Doman rasped, his breath was shallow, though the was hardly a point, his lungs had been severed after Primo's last attack. "Tell Stitches I'm sorry for what I did, and burn my remains, We can't let him come back." Rain started to fall, washing Domans blood from the streets into the sewers._

_Primo was silent for a time and then said "You did what you thought was right, and there is never wrong in doing that." he stood up and looked at the sky, rain mixed with tears._

_"Did Secondo make it?" Doman asked with guilt_

_"... no, Secondo died, he bled too much" Primo said._

_"Damnit, I had hoped that at least one of Rumos victims would survive."_

_"Lightning did, and so did Judgement, Bunny, Lecter, and Croaker."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Damnit" was all he could manage before he screamed out in pain as he felt his vision go blurry, he felt the cold hand of death creep through him "Sorry" were his last words._

**A/N now I bet you're all wondering, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? THE CLAN IS DEAD, DOMAN KILLED THEM, AND PRIMO KILLED HIM! well, this is a spinoff story for K entertainments (Now deleted _-_) Clan INFAMOUS story, which was fucking epic! but noooo, those asshole go and report the damn thing to Fanfic admins for being interactive, and they delete it! RAGEQUIT!**

**FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK EVERYTHIIIIIING!**

**OK, I'm done.**

**Also, after rereading this, I find it hard to believe I actually wrote this. O.o**


End file.
